The invention relates to surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to combined surgical stapling/cutting devices.
Various surgical stapling/cutting devices have been proposed. Among these are devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,563, U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,107, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,671.